DWMA Next Gen
by Darius Blake
Summary: Another generation of Weapon Meisters at the DWMA. Yes, this will contain OC's. Yes, some OC's will be canon character's children. And, unless you are one of my close friends, it is highly unlikely that these characters are in any way based off you. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Intro

_**"A Sound Soul,**_

_**Dwells within a Sound Mind,**_

_**And a Sound Body..." ~Maka Albarn**_

* * *

><p>The <em>Death Weapon-Meister Academy<em>, Death City.

Many skilled Weapons and Meisters have passed through it's hallowed halls. Some achieve Greatness, Some are forgotten. But all start on the same level. A young student, looking for a partner and with little to no skill as a kishin hunter.

This is the story of a group of friends, current students at the DWMA.

This is the story of their Progress as Weapon-Meister pairs.

And maybe, just maybe, this is the story of how they became true Hero's...

* * *

><p><em>Ok, this is going to be an OC story. I have 6 OC's ready, the next 3 chapters will be the character Intros.<em>

_I plan on a few funny moments, a load of canon characters making an appearance. *CoughCronaCough*_

also, this will be somewhere between Anime and Manga in terms of one particular character _*CoughCronaAgainCough*_

_Until when ever I post the next chapter, I wash my hands of this weirdness..._

**_D_ _Blake_**


	2. James and Sarah

_**James and Sarah**_

In the sewers below Death City, a Kishin Egg stalked along a maintenance hallway. Its red scaled hide shone a dim red in the lunar glow streaming through a steel grating and its grin was a perfect match for that of the moon. It's tall thin frame allowed it to worm its way out through the grating and up onto the streets above. Its sharp narrow tongue flicked up to moisten its lidless eyes. And that's when it saw them. Two people, teenagers, smartly dressed, possibly boyfriend and girlfriend out on a date...

And, as far as the kishin could tell, unarmed. Piece of Cake.

"Or Meat", the creatures fractured mind supplied, "I like Meat, Meat is tasty... I wonder if their flesh tastes like their souls... Mmmmmmm souls, souls are tasty too.", and so on.  
>This kishin was actually still very coherent, for someone whose soul was so corrupted. But it missed key details. The teens weren't holding hands like a couple would. The males grip was becoming far too tight for that. If the kishin hadn't been so close to the edge of madness, he may have noticed their pace slowing, the male mutter something in his partners ear or the change of body language to something more a kin to anticipation.<p>

But that's what kishin are, insanity personified with a taste for innocent souls. It wasn't until it was within slashing distance, claws already extended, that these things registered. By then, of course, it was too late. The boy spun, lifting the girl clean off the ground as she completed her transformation. A long metal rod slammed the corrupt soul in the gut, sending it flying into a lamp post. It was forced to look up at the young scythe meister as he spoke.

"El Diablo, Your soul has deviated from the path of the righteous, becoming a kishin egg. By order of Lord Death, and to prevent the birth of a new Kishin Asura, I am here to collect your soul. Now, we can do this the Easy way," The boy's emerald eye's narrowed as his grip tightened on the handle of his scythe, "Or the **_fun_** way." an insane smile spread across the white haired meister's face. And in that moment, the young kishin knew fear once more.

A crimson armed strike was easily deflected by the scythe wielding teen, who spun away with practiced ease. Blow after was halted by staff and blade. But the kishin was learning; its next lunge stopped short, causing the scythe wielder to overbalance trying to stop an attack that wasn't there. A powerful right hook sent the meister flying, scythe clattering to the ground. The red skinned demon let out a strangled wheeze, the closest to laughter it could manage, as it staggered over to the fallen scythe wielder. It's left arm hung broken at its side while its right was raised, claws out ready for the kill. The young meister closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow...

and waited...

and waited...

Cracking one eye open, the scythe meister saw El Diablo, the abomination often called the Beast Below, stood there with a look of confusion creasing its scaly brow. A blade, crimson steel covered in the black blood of a kishin, was jutting out from the beasts stomach. As comprehension dawned the creature gave the young man before it a look that screamed; "Well... this sucks" before dissolving in a flash of light. As the glow faded, the scythe-girl morphed her arm back into a more human form.

"You know, James... there were several ways he could have killed you just then. You're lucky he decided to take his time..." Her seriousness was betrayed by the small smile creeping across her face.

"We hunt Kishin, Sarah... Death is an occupational hazard."

The girl smirked as she bit into the corrupt, blood-stained soul. "Nope... He's our boss." she grinned, around a mouthful of kishin soul.


	3. Anya and Sam

_**Anya and Sam**_

_Kishin are, by the nature of their madness, solitary creature. They don't tend to act in groups larger than two or three. _

_Unless there's a witch involved. Then it becomes a whole different ball game._

* * *

><p>"RUN!" the call rang out across the waterfront. Along the harbor , the lights were flickering out. Two figures ran blindly through the shadows, bolts of purple lightning offering brief glimpses of the path a head. The sound of the kishin swarm, baying for blood, was enough to spur them on faster than they had thought possible. The young Axe ran after his meister, ducking down a side street and sprinting to draw level with her. They ran on, desperatly trying to avoid the volly of violet sparks being cast down by the circling witch.<p>

"Six Kishin Eggs, Anya. _Six_... And a _Witch_! This is _Not_ what we bloody signed up for!"

The redheaded meister waited patiently for her partner to finish ranting before dragging him left, down a sidestreet. "You think I don't realise that? There was clearly more of a problem than was first thought." Her expression softened "Look Sam, We just need to get out and get word to Lord Death about the Witch..."

"What about the kishin eggs?"

"What about them? Can't expect Lord Death to completely do our job for us."

They darted right down another sidestreet... And skidded to a halt. Dead End.

The Kishin Swarmed towards them, claws extended for the kill. But the killing blow never came. 5 black needles shot from the shadows, impaling the kishin through their armoured skulls. But one still stood, hanging back as the witch began to chant.

"Dra-Drago, Drago-Drag-Drag. Drag-Drago, Drag-rago-rag!"

Flames engulfed the Kishin, who began his lumbering march towards them. As the shadowy spears neared the Kishin Fireball, they lost all form and fell to the ground with a soft splattering sound.

"Bloody Prison..." Mumbled a feminine voice from the shadows. The Kishin egg paused, waiting expectantly.

Nothing happened.

"I'm trying... The heat's to much. The blood melts as soon as it hardens." Came a raspy, almost apologetic voice, from the darkness.

"Fine, then we have one option..." The figure steped forth, emerging from the shadows. "Children, this's probably going to hurt... I'm so, so Sorry..."

"Yeah we get it you're sorry, Now MOVE!" came that raspy voice again.

"Ok, Ragnarok... SCREAM RESONANCE, Let's Go!"

The sword raised high above the womans hooded head let off a blood curdling scream, a sound of unbearable madness. The Kishin staggered back and forth, its head clasped between its talloned hands.

The last thing Sam saw before he went unconcious was the cobbled street rushing up to meet him.

* * *

><p>As he woke in the DWMA medical wing, Sam noticed three things:<p>

One, His meister sat on the end of his bed.

Two, A stack of books by the side of the bed next to his.

Three, Thee throbing pain in the base of his skull.

He shook himself free of the migrane to listen to his meister, rambling on about the events of... well, Sam realised he didn't know how long he'd been out. His groaning stomach told him he had missedseveral meals... Regardless, he focused on her words.

"...Blood Meister. One of a Kind. And get this she used to attend this school! Her name is Chrona... Apparently, she was a Witch's experiment. Her blood was replaced by the melted down Demon Sword, Ragnarok, when she was only little..."

"Yeah, Great, Fantastic... But can I have some bloody food now?"


	4. Solstice and Zero

Justin Law sat, listening intently to the child's words. It may often seem like the priest was without a care in the world, permanently listening to music instead of the words of others. Confession was the one exception to this rule. After all he was, above all else, a servant of the Lord.

"Bless Me Father, for I have Sinned... "

He smiled calmly at the girl before him, in her patchwork clothes and cracked glasses. "Confess all you have done, child. I promise that our Lord shall be merciful."

* * *

><p>"Fight it Sol, This isn't you. Don't let it take you."<p>

The Silver haired teen stared down at the Knife in her hand, at the face in its blade, the face that seemed so familiar... if she could just remember where she knew it from... But the other voices were far more interesting... Maybe she should be listening to them...

"Damn it Solstice, listen to **_me_**! Fight back, this is madness! It's not you, so just fight back!"

She ignored the silly voice, the oh-so-very-familiar voice that she _knew_ she should be able to remember. It was boring her, and those other voices were getting louder and louder...

"**_Cut, Tear, Slice, Carve, _****_Cut, Tear, Slice, Carve, _****_Cut, Tear, Slice, Carve, _****_Cut, Tear, Slice, Carve_****_..._****_ DISSECT!"_**

She stared down at the... thing on the altar before her. She remembered how it had struggled as she had tied it down...almost like it didn't want to play with her...

She could almost remember what people called it... it was... it was called... Red-soul?

That wasn't it... something beginning with a K... Ki... Ki-something, she almost had it... Ah well, it didn't matter, just so long as she could cut it up into tiny little bits...

The voice from her knife grew louder again, "It's a kishin, Sol... We kill them..."

She giggled "So... I _can_ cuts him up, Mr knife?"

The blade sighed dejectedly. "Yeah Sol... Knock yourself out... I can fight your madness anymore."

The blade glided through the creatures flesh. Tainted blood, like ink on its parchment colored skin.

* * *

><p>The blond-haired priest turned to the knife, "And you, Zero, confess all you have seen..."<p>

* * *

><p>The Black haired weapon sighed again. Looking at his meister, asleep in the first pew, he could almost forget what she had done last night.<p>

Almost.

But, as the sun spilled onto the altar, he recalled watching as his meister worked in the moonlight.

A hundred incisions, a hundred little gashes that drew closer to the things core.

The final two cuts had formed a ragged _X_ across the creatures chest. The girl had laughed madly as, at last, the blade was plunged into the creatures pitch black heart.

She would beat herself up about losing control like that. She would be sad and angry and scared...

But she'd always have him... Even if he didn't have her.

And then the priest walked in, music blaring from his skull shaped earpieces.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure our lord forgives you both, for he is ever merciful in such cases."<p>

The girl snorted and pushed her glasses up on her nose, "With all due respect father, how would you know?"

The guillotine priest gave a sad chuckle. He put his earphones in and walked past them to the door. His back to them, a soft smirk spread across his scarred face.

"I have mad more mistakes that you would ever know... After all, We're All Mad Here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well... That was a thing... Yeah, as with Crona, Justin is gonna end up being a mix between Manga and Anime. If you want an in-depth look at this version of the Executioner, PM me.<em>**

**_Until Next Time..._**

**_Darius Blake_**


End file.
